The present embodiments relate to a hydraulic actuator and to a method for operating a hydraulic actuator.
Greater flexibility of conventional machine automation is desired (e.g., within the scope of “industry 4.0”). “Soft roboting” has gained importance in recent times. Manufacturing robots are intended to cooperate directly with humans during soft roboting. Actuators having a variable stiffness and a low mass are to be provided for this purpose. Models for actuators of this kind are muscles of the human body that, depending on the application, may prestress, increasing the stiffness. However, muscles of the human body are not prestressed in a normal state; therefore, in the event of a collision with a stiff object, the force on the body and the risk of injury is minimized. However, actuators that have been used to date have had a high stiffness. Sensors that identify obstacles and stop the actuator in serious cases or divert the actuator away from an obstacle are used in order to avoid collisions.